


Can't Keep My Hands To My Self

by KoriMuse7124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "and they were roommates", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, because i'm a sucker, overuse of the word kitten/kitty, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124
Summary: Keith is an incubus that is living with Lance and yeah....Basically smut. Cover your eyes children
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Can't Keep My Hands To My Self

Lance stepped slowly onto the porch of his house, quietly opening up the door, knowing that it was night time and didn't really want to make anyone else complain about him. He closed the door and as soon as he set his keys in the little bowl on the table beside the door, he felt arms and legs immediately wrap around his body. He gasped and fell back against the door, holding onto the creature, making sure they didn't fall. He heard whimpering in his ears and felt the creature nuzzling against his neck and jaw. He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller male and let a soft smile display on his features. 

“Hey Kitty.” He petted his hair and heard more whimpering. This was Keith. Keith was… sort of a demon incubus thing? Lance didn't really know a whole lot about the purple skinned, cat-like males background. But Lance did find him outside of a bar one rainy night

He heard whimpering and whining in an ally and saw Keith curled into a ball, sopping wet and crying. Keith couldn't understand the human language so when Lance approached him, asking if he needed help, he snarled and backed away. It definitely took some scratches to calm the incubus down. Lance figured that he was abandoned there and eventually let him live with him. Not to mention the onslaught of stress when Lance had not even known that Keith was an incubus. He honestly thought he was either dreaming or someone drugged him. But thankfully the little minx managed to explain to him in drawing form.

Since then… things have been interesting. Like, privately interesting. It seemed Keith had the idea of since Lance had given him a home and clothes and food, that he would offer… sex in return. He was an incubus after all. And it was weird at first, but a couple weeks passed by and it seemed almost normal to Lance. He would come home every day, be attacked by the adorable male, make dinner, and get into bed. When Lance was feeling up to it, they would fuck. It was sort of like a routine to them. Keith would never pressure Lance into it, nor the other way around. But tonight was different, since Lance was stuck at work for an extra four hours. Stupid paperwork. So he ended up getting home at around twelve. 

He must have worried Keith sick, judging by the frantic whimpering and nuzzles to his neck. 

“I'm sorry, Keith. They kept me late tonight.” Lance said, running his fingers through the long raven hair. He felt little kisses on his neck which made his insides flutter with warmth. 

At least someone still cared about him… 

Keith sensed the change of mood and pulled away, looking worried at Lance with glowing yellow eyes. 

“Bad…?” Keith asked, slowly. For one, Lance was proud of Keith actually wanting to learn the English language. 

Lance smiled sadly and nodded. Today was terrible. This morning, he felt more groggy than usual. He had an argument with his mother about money again, she always needed some from Lance and from her other children. So when he told her he didn't have enough, they would always get into arguments about how he was never any help to her. It upset him to have constant fights with his mother, but he couldn't keep giving her money if he wanted to support Keith and him. The worst of all is when he kept getting criticized during the meeting he and his coworkers had today. He kept trying to add to the ideas, but to no avail when everyone just told him they were stupid and he should just keep quiet. So yah, he had a terrible day. 

Keith immediately placed small kisses on his nose, cheeks, eyelids, and forehead. Lance welcomed all of it, feeling each bit of Keith's love tingle with every kiss. Keith may have been an incubus that fed off of sex, but that's not all he ever thought about. Whenever Lance had some sort of negative feeling, Keith would always help make him feel better. Whether it be with kisses, hugs, or just spending time with him, it always made Lance feel warm and loved. 

“How’s my little minx, hm?” Lance asked, already feeling better. Keith just wiggled in his grasp, his long black tail flicked back and forth happily, while his fluffy ears flattened against his crown. Lance chuckled and placed a kiss on the purple skinned male’s forehead and started to carry them towards the bedroom. Lance set Keith gently on the bed while he went to go change. Keith stopped him and whimpered. Lance arched his eyebrow. 

“You want to undress me, Kitten?” Lance asked and Keith nodded and reached for the top button of Lance's white collared shirt. Lance could already smell Keith's arousal and he growled, making his chest rumble. “Did you miss me that much, Keith?” Lance asked as he rubbed his hand against Keith's cheek. Keith didn't exactly know what he was saying, but by the sound of his deep and seductive voice, he knew the tan man's intentions. He whined and started to frantically take off the button up shirt while nuzzling into Lance's palm. Lance chuckled lowly and Keith managed to get it all unbuttoned and untucked before Lance leaned down to press his lips against his. Keith keened and wrapped his arms immediately around his neck. Lance slowly started to push the smaller boy onto the bed sheets, never breaking their heated kiss. 

Lance nipped at Keith's bottom lip, making a high pitched trill come from the purple boy. Lance moved to Keith's jaw and to his neck, immediately finding his sweet spot and sucking on it, making the incubus below him mewl in pleasure. Lance felt his tail move to wrap around his thigh, making him groan a little. Lance attacked his sweet spot, while slipping his hands downward and back up teasingly. 

“You're my good little Kitty, aren't you? All ready for me to fuck, hm?” Lance asked as he moved lower on the purple skin, hearing a loud moan and seeing Keith nodding quickly. Lance took the rest of his shirt off and started to remove Keith's black sweater that was originally Lance's, so it was a big fit on him. Keith held his arms up and Lance dragged the black fabric up his chest and off his head, throwing it to the side and immediately leaning down to lick at Keith's nipple. Keith shuddered and whined, arching his back. Lance's hand went down to rub at Keith's thigh, only to be surprised and pulled away to look down. He had just noticed that Keith was wearing white knee socks, that had little black stripes at the top. And to accompany it he had on black lacy underwear that Lance had no idea he had. But hey, he wasn't complaining. 

“Look at you, all dressed up for me.” Lance said lowly, making Keith wiggle his hips. Keith pulled at the hem of Lance's dress pants and went to remove his belt. Lance grabbed his wrist, making Keith whine. Lance let a growl rumble in his chest. 

“Not yet, Kitten. I want you to beg for it.” He growled out as Keith let out little pants, his tail thrashing excitedly around beneath them. Lance kissed down the purple skin and left marks and bruises all over Keith's torso and neck. He enjoyed the surprised mewl that came from the minx as Lance's hand dipped into the lacy underwear. He felt against Keith's wet hole and made sure to let his fingers brush against his hard cock as he made his way down to his hole. 

“You're so wet, Kitten. Such a little slut for me huh?” Lance as he started to pump at Keith's cock. Keith let out a high pitched whine and rocked his hips into Lance's hand. Lance chuckled at the males impatient behavior. He moved his hands to the hem of the underwear, pulling it back and snapping it against Keith's waist, making him jump and mewl loudly. The tan boy moved the lace down his thighs and to his ankles, leaving them there and moving back up to press a finger against his hole. Keith tried to move back and get that finger inside him, only for Lance to growl and slap his thigh. 

“Stay still.” He commanded and Keith whined but nodded and the only thing that moved was his tail. “Good boy.” Lance praised and leaned down to watch as his finger slipped inside, having met some resistance. It wasn't a whole lot since they fucked regularly, but Lance never wanted to hurt Keith by not taking prep into consideration. He felt Keith quiver and gasp around his finger as he pushed in farther. 

Lance knew that Keith didn't really like him paying attention to his cock. He would get little hints of it when he tried to suck him off once and Keith just shook his head repeatedly every time. Lance eventually gave up on it and licked his hole instead, and that gave Keith the pleasure he wanted. Keith loudly moaned as the first finger worked him open and wrapped his legs around Lance's head, basically dragging him into his crotch. Lance chuckled and licked at his hole as he fingered him faster. 

Keith's moans became more apparent as Lance added more fingers into the mix. He gripped at Lance's hair as he grinded against his tongue and fingers, mewling breathlessly. Lance pulled away and looked at the little minx below him. 

“You like that, Kitten? You like when I fuck you with my fingers?” Keith opened one of his eyes and nodded, gasping, moaning, and mewling at the same time. He already had drool dripping down his chin and tears from pleasure in his glowing eyes. 

“Come on, use your words, Baby.” Lance encouraged and Keith panted as he felt Lance's fingers hit a certain spot in him, making him moan loudly. 

“Y-yes!” He chirped out as he grinded harder on his fingers, his tail around Lance's arm, egging him to go further. 

“Good Kitty.” Keith mewled at the praise and moaned. Lance then removed his four fingers from Keith, leaving him clenching around nothing. Keith whined at the loss of contact but then felt himself being lifted onto his knees. Lance stood at the edge of the bed as he set Keith in front of him, eye level with the bulge in his dress pants. 

“Here you go, Kitty. My cock is all yours.” Lance said and Keith mewled while frantically working at the belt, eventually throwing it to the side and unzipping him. He pulled the tan boys dress pants down to his thighs and mouthed him through the dark blue boxers 

“Fuck yes…” Lance groaned out as he finally felt some sort of pleasurable sensation on his cock after being trapped in his constricting pants. Keith whined and pulled down the boxers and started to lick at the tip, which was oozing pre come. Lance moved his hand to tangle in Keith's black hair, loving how it was so soft. 

“Make sure you watch for teeth, okay Kitten?” Lance asked and Keith nodded. Keith had fangs and sometimes they both forgot that, so when Keith was sucking on Lance's giant cock, he had to make sure his jaw was stretched enough so it could fit and not be attacked by his fangs. They learned that the hard way. 

Keith took the girth and length in his hand and started to suck on the tip while pumping the rest of him. Lance let put a groan as he sunk deeper with each bob of his head. 

“Such a good little Kitty. You like sucking on my cock, don't you, Keith?” Keith moaned around him and whimpered while taking more of him in. To say Keith enjoyed it was just nothing. He fucking adored it. He loved the feeling of Lance stretching his jaw and stretching his hole. Also just the taste of Lance made him want to cum untouched. Lance started to push and pull at Keith's hair, moving his head for him. 

“You want me to fuck your mouth, Kitten?” Lance asked and Keith mewled around him, starting to hump the air, searching for any sort of friction against his aching hole. Lance started to slowly grind his cock into the tight heat of Keith's mouth. Keith moaned and swirled his tongue around the tip, letting it hit the back of his throat. Lance let out small grunts/growls every now and then as he started to thrust deeper into Keith's mouth. Keith had to grab onto Lance's thighs just so he could stabilize himself. He started to rut against the bed sheets and moan around the large cock in his mouth. 

Lance yanked at Keith's hair, making him pull off with a whimper. 

“Shh baby, I'm gonna fill you up in a second.” Lance said as he slid his pants and boxers the rest of the way down his legs. He stepped out of them and crawled towards Keith on the bed. Keith immediately wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and his tail around Lance's waist as their lips met in a sweet kiss. Lance rubbed Keith's soft ears, making him purr in delight. Lance slipped two fingers into Keith's entrance and loved the gasp that escaped his minx. 

Keith had finally had enough of the teasing and flipped them over, straddling Lance as he rubbed against his hard cock. 

Lance let out a groan from the motion and gripped at Keith's waist as they grinded together. 

“God you're such a desperate slut for my cock, hm Kitten?” He growled out and Keith nodded, chirping when he felt the tip of Lance's cock against his entrance. “Go ahead and fuck yourself on my cock, baby.” Lance encouraged and Keith let out a sob as the fat tip slipped inside him. He may be able to self lubricate but that didn't completely stop the sting that came along with it. Keith whined and rocked back onto the tip and started taking it in deeper. Lance kept a hard grip on his waist as he slid further into the tight heat of Keith and it was almost overwhelming. He just wanted to snap the rest of his length in and fuck him senseless, but Lance had some sort of self control thankfully. 

Keith let out short gasps and felt himself reach the base of Lance's length. Lance let out a low growl at the feeling of being squeezed. 

“Such a good Kitty, taking my cock so well.” Lance cooed, knowing praise and dirty talk were Keith's number one weakness. Keith whimpered and sobbed as he started to lift himself up and down on the hard length. Lance pulled them both back to where he was leaning back against the headboard and grabbed at Keith's ass. He squeezed, making Keith mewl in pleasure and drop down harder. Lance released his own breathy moan and leaned forward to make more marks on the purple skin. Keith grabbed the top of the headboard, clawing at the wood there as his tail thrashed around behind him. He started to rock faster and harder, making him let out loud moans. Lance kept feeling the black tail hit his leg so he grabbed it at the base and pulled, making Keith shake and let out a small scream. One hand on Keith's ass and the other pulling on his tail, Lance started to rock up in Keith while licking and sucking at his neck. He took the tip of one of his fluffy ears and hummed. Keith squirmed while moaning loudly. 

“You like when I pull on your tail, Kitty?” Lance asked, trying to keep in a moan as Keith rode him faster. 

“M-More!” Keith moaned out. Lance complied and met Keith's thrusts with his own, basically fucking jack hammering into him. Keith screamed and fell forward onto Lance's bronze chest as he let himself be fucked brutally. Lance slapped his ass and yanked on his tail. Lance felt hot breath against his neck and wet kisses and licks there as well. He moved his hand up and yanked at Keith's hair, making him look at the blue eyed boy. They looked at each other with half lidded, lust filled eyes and Lance leaned up to open mouth kiss Keith, which he happily returned. Their tongues swirled together as they panted in each other's mouth. 

Lance felt Keith shaking above him so he went harder and yanked at his tail. He pulled away from Keith's lips and breathed heavily against Keith's lips. 

“Are you gonna cum, Keith?” Lance asked and Keith blushed more than he already was and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Lance slapped his ass making him chirp and moan loudly. “Look at me, I wanna see you when you come.” Lance growled and Keith opened his eyes and once his yellow eyes met Lance's ocean blue lust filled one's, he was gone. He thrashed as his orgasm washed over him in a powerful wave. He cried out as cum spurted from his cock and stained both of their chests. Lance kept fucking him through it, wanting it to last a little longer. Lance let out groans against Keith's neck as he fucked him faster, wanting to come before Keith's body turned limp and boneless. Keith let out whines in his ear from the over stimulation. 

“I've got you, I'll fill you up.” Lance reassured and gave Keith's tail a weak tug as his hips jerked unevenly up into Keith's heat, already feeling his cum shooting inside. “Fuck!” Lance exclaimed as his hips stuttered and he came full force, filling Keith to the brim. Keith whimpered and moaned quietly at the feeling of being filled. Lance slowly pulled out and let out an exhausted breath. He felt little kisses against his neck and smiled. He reached up to take Keith's hand that was laying on his chest in his, and intertwined their fingers together. 

“You did so good, Kitten.” Lance mumbled as he kissed Keith's matted hair. Keith let out a little chirp of happiness and Lance sighed. 

“You know, I wish I could take you places. Take you on actual dates…” Lance saw Keith playing with his fingers, but suddenly stopped at the words to look up at him with confusion. Lance smiled sadly and Keith whimpered and shuffled closer. Lance used his other hand up to rub his ear, making the smaller of the two purr and nuzzle into the crook of Lance's neck. Lance smiled and brought the sheet up to cover both of them and kissed Keith's forehead before closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Those issues could wait…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> Like this is old. And kinda cringe but oh well.


End file.
